


Sammy's Angel

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 13:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2389124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Sammy's Angel

The rain falls in Venice, the moon nowhere in sight. Sheltered by the light of a single street lamp, a man in a trench coat stands on the sidewalk. His dark, drenched hair reaches his cynical eyes as he looks up to a small apartment building. He stands there for a while, not moving, not speaking. Suddenly, from a window on the top floor, curtains are drawn back to reveal a harsh light. A small, female face, framed by long black hair looks out from that window. Her striking blue eyes connect with the mans'. They hold for an exceptionally long period, until she disappears, the curtains taking their original form. Two, maybe three minutes pass, and the tall man looks at the door. As if on cue, the small girl opens the door, her red jacket eye catching. The blue laces on her black combat boots are becoming darker, being soaked with rain. Her black Metallica shirt and ripped jeans don't seem to be wet though. She smiles, and the man and woman disappear into thin air.


End file.
